


Touches

by LayDTF



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and nezumi likes, but refuses to show it, ending is diff, how does one tag, in which shion touches a lot, spoilers???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayDTF/pseuds/LayDTF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with brushes, simple, innocent brushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here???? I didn't even proof read this. Just a blurb. Enjoy. Baaaaai.

It started with brushes, simple, innocent brushes. Where Shion would brush his hand against Nezumi's, and Nezumi would pretend not to notice. Maybe he should've stopped it, before it got worse. He didn't.

 

-

The brushes soon became actual touches. Shion would press himself against his side and touch his elbow, or rest a hand on his back as they walked through the streets of west block.  He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

 

-

At home, Shion was much more open with his touches, bumping his hips playfully against Nezumi's (he tried not to bump him back but couldn't resist.) He would throw his feet over Nezumi's lap as they read, Nezumi really didn't mind it all that much. Sometimes, only sometimes, Shion would rest his head on Nezumi's shoulder after a long day, mumbling words of exhaustion that he didn't really understand. He wanted to understand, though.

 

-

There were  times when Nezumi wanted to touch back. Wanted to feel the warmth radiating off of Shion. He wanted to create a memory with Shion. A memory filled with love that didn't leave him with flames in his vision and smoke in his lungs. He wanted a memory in which he could feel something other than the ones in which his feet ache and his hands burn, but he just _runrunsruns_ because he wants to live.

 

He doesn't touch back.

 

-

Shion's touches pulled him out of this tormenting memories, he realized that one day. One day when it was just too much to see a building catch on fire because of God knows _what_ and watching as they pull out a body, but all he sees are flames and all he can smell is smoke, and all he can hear are screams- _NEZUMI!_ Then hands touch him and he can breathe again. He can breathe again.

 

-

When the wall goes down Nezumi knows its time for him to go. Shion is looking down, and he refuses to have that. He cups his chin, a simple touch really, meaningless to anyone else but them. He presses his lips against Shion's, a promise. He'll be back. When Shion kisses back he doesn't understand why he feels so empty.

 

-

His heart aches. He can't do this, it's taking everything in him to keep walking, but he can't. He can't because its been less than fifteen minutes and he's already waiting for the touch of someone who isn't with him.

 

-

(Shion)

It could've been fifteen minutes, maybe lees, Shion wasn't sure. What he did know is that suddenly there was a body slamming into him, two strong arms enveloping his waist and someone panting into his neck and, "Nezumi did you just run all the way back here?" That may be the most romantic thing Nezumi has ever done, but he can't even voice his thoughts because Nezumi's hands are all over him. Touching. Touching his hips, thighs, his stomach, his lips pressed against Shion's neck. He can feel the love the want _I'm not leaving._ His touches say, and Shion does what he does best.

 

He touches back.

 


End file.
